


Five Million Cakes

by almaia



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - Philippine 20th-21st c.
Genre: F/M, Thanks to that person who made those DuRiam comics, now I just wrote a DuRiam fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6807889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almaia/pseuds/almaia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is June 30, 2016 and a new President of the Philippines has just been sworn in. The new President decides to pay a visit to a former senator that he looks up to greatly and tries to get her to join his cabinet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Million Cakes

**Author's Note:**

> So my country (the Philippines) just got into Lolitics greatly and DuRiam (Rodrigo Duterte/Miriam Defensor Santiago) is one of our main ships which became a thing on the first PiliPinas Debates 2016 where they faced off because they were both Presidential candidates (despite being rivals, they're actually best friends and their public displays of platonic affection started off the ship). 
> 
> The plot of this fanfic is based largely on Quim's Cake in Tomas Morato, Quezon City daring themselves to give out five million cakes for free if Rodrigo Duterte won as President and he did so now they have to give us the free cake. 
> 
> Disclaimer: The content of this work is purely fictional even if the characters are real life figures and some real life events are referenced to. No disrespect and political bias is intended by this work.

" _Ako si Rodrigo Roa Duterte, ay taimtim kong pinanunumpaan na tutuparin ko nang buong katapatan at sigasig ang aking mga tungkulin bilang Pangulo ng Pilipinas, pangangalagaan at ipagtatanggol ang kanyang Konstitusyon, ipatutupad ang mga batas nito, magiging makatarungan sa bawat tao, at itatalaga ang aking sarili sa paglilingkod sa Bansa. Kasihan nawa ako ng Diyos._ "

Cameras flashed, people in the Maharlika Hall clapped loudly as Rodrigo Roa Duterte, the 16th President of the Philippines, took oath. He had chosen to make his inauguration a simple affair, taking place inside the Malacanang Palace instead of the Quirino Grandstand, as to prevent the disruption of the daily routine of Filipinos who commute daily to and from work.

When his oath taking ended, members of the media started going near him, asking him some questions as he was ushered out of the hall by the Presidential Security Group. He was then ushered out of the palace and into the Presidential car - he was off to pay a visit to a good friend of his, the only one among his rivals in the Presidential elections who could render him to silence even if it is criticisms towards him that she makes.

He had to admit, he needed that good friend of his more now that the Filipino people have formally decided that he is now their new leader.

* * *

The former Senator Miriam Defensor-Santiago was still busy as ever even though she had formally retired from politics as she still remained as the leader of the People's Reform Party. This time around, she now works in an office on West Triangle in Quezon City and this very office is the headquarters for the party that she leads. She watched the inauguration ceremonies of a man who considers himself her protege through a television set in her office as she checked the paperwork passed to her by the members of the party.

Then her secretary came in and spoke, "President Duterte is here. He's asking if you could see him."

"Send him in." Miriam said. She thought to herself,  _How did he still find the time to drop by my office? He should be starting his cabinet meeting now._

A man clad in a Barong Tagalog walked in, not with security detail, but alone. It was the President himself and he looked like he was stunned, as if he suddenly forgot that he was now the President of the Philippines and he is literally more powerful than the woman whose office he entered. Miriam then cleared her throat, as if to give the man who stood before her the permission to talk.

"Good Morning, Ma'am." Rodrigo said as he tried to keep himself composed, "Kumusta po kayo?" ("How are you?")

"I'm doing well. In fact, I've never been this well before!" Miriam replied with a smile, "What brings you to my office? Shouldn't you be convening with your cabinet now?"

"Yun nga yung problema eh." ("That's my problem") Rodrigo said, "Kulang ang cabinet ko. I don't have an Executive Secretary." ("My cabinet is lacking. I don't have an Executive Secretary.")

"And why, of all people, am I the one you are opening this up to?" Miriam asked, "Shouldn't you be asking that question to your existing members of the cabinet?"

"Kasi Miriam," ("Because Miriam,") Rodrigo said before taking a deep breath, followed by him going beside Miriam's seat to kneel down on the floor and holding on to the railings of her chair for support, "I want you to be my executive secretary. Please."

Miriam looked down to him and gave a small smile, "And what is in it for me? I have already decided that I shall retire from public service. Give me good reasons to come back."

"I am planning to change the constitution first of all and I need your help so that my changes will truly benefit the Filipino people." Rodrigo explained, "And I have to admit, I am not well versed with national politics as much as you are and I thought that you could help me in my deficiencies on that and then..."

"That's enough." Miriam said, "I believe you have already convinced me but of course, you'll have to heed my advice and at the same time, learn to disagree with them with the good reasons if the need arises for that. Remember never to make policies to benefit yourself but don't merely base your decisions on what others say, you have to stand your ground too."

"Maraming salamat talaga!" ("Thank you so much!") Rodrigo said as he clasped the Iron Lady's hand, "I won't disappoint you, ma'am!"

"Now, would you get up the floor?" Miriam asked, "Hurry up before someone walks in by accident and hurry up because we have a cabinet meeting to convene." and Rodrigo followed her instantly and they walked out of the office to head to their first cabinet meeting together.

* * *

Instead of the Malacanang Palace, the pair found themselves in Tomas Morato, in a place called Quim's Cake. Rodrigo got a call from one of his closest supporters that the cake shop's owners is now giving away five million cakes which was part of his self-imposed dare if he (Rodrigo) became the President of the Philippines. Rodrigo, being the feisty man he is, did not want to miss the opportunity to get one of the free cakes given away in his honor - also because he wanted to see the cake shop's owner in person for a little talk.

The lines were becoming thicker as the two were ushered by security detail into the cake shop, this is despite their insistence to the security detail that they wait in line like the rest of the people present. The security detail of course, did not oblige, telling them that they still have a cabinet meeting to catch up and it would be unsafe if they stayed too long in the cake shop.

"Mr. President!" someone called out, "Nandito ka pala! Congratulations." (You're here, Congratulations!) the person was revealed to be the owner of Quim's Cake, the one who dared to bake 5 million cakes if Rodrigo became the President. The owner rushed forward to shake the President's hand as people hurriedly snapped photos of the encounter, "Senator! Nandito din pala kayo!" ("Senator! You're also here!") the owner added, alluding to Miriam.

"Oh no, I'm no longer a Senator. I am now a member of the Cabinet. The Executive Secretary." Miriam said

"Ah, Secretary Defensor-Santiago, President Duterte, welcome to my shop! I believe both of you are here for the free cake." The owner said, "Come here!" he added, guiding the pair and their security detail to an empty table inside the cake shop

"I agreed to become your Executive Secretary." Miriam said, "But my responsibilities do not include eating cake with you. Next time, ask your daughter or your partner to come with you."

"Sige na, pagbigyan mo na ako." ("Come on, just give me a leeway.") Rodrigo said, giving her the puppy eyes look

"Ma'am, Sir?" The owner said, "Maupo muna kayo, I'll bring you your cakes in a bit." ("You may be seated. I'll bring in your cakes in a bit") then the President and the Executive Secretary-to-be nodded

"Aren't you supposed to submit your recommendation of me as your Executive Secretary to the Commission on Appointments?" Miriam asked

"I'm going to work on that." Rodrigo said, "I just texted my office staff to draft the letter of recommendation which I shall check and which shall be finalized and signed later before it is submitted to the Commission."

* * *

The cake shop's owner has already served them their slices of cake and it was their best-seller, the Chocolate Moist Cake. Miriam was quite unsure about eating it because her niece had shown her one time reviews of the store from Zomato that said that the food there was nothing special. Rodrigo meanwhile, scarfed down his Chocolate Moist Cake, not caring that bits of the cake are stuck on his face which would really look bad on the papers.

"Ba't di mo pa ginagalaw yung cake mo?" ("Why aren't you touching your cake?") Rodrigo asked in between eating the cake

"Hindi maganda yung reviews ng cake shop na ito eh." ("This cake shop does not have good reviews") Miriam said, "Why would I waste my time eating bad cake when there's better cake elsewhere."

"Come on!" Rodrigo said, "Libre 'tong cake natin. Let's not waste it. Sige na, subuan kita." ("Our cake is free. Let's not waste it. Come on, I'll feed you some.") And in an instant, Miriam wore a disgusted look. That would really look bad on the papers.

"Fine." Miriam said, "But I'm taking one bite only." she wore a straight face as Rodrigo took a small chunk of her cake with her fork before handing over the fork to her, realizing that his proposal to feed her the cake was a ridiculous idea.

Miriam took the fork from Rodrigo's hands and quickly bit on the chunk of cake that was attached to it. She slowly chewed and realized that the reviews were not so accurate after all. It was good cake but still not the best tasting, but she likes it anyway. 

"Masarap ba?" ("Does it taste good?") Rodrigo asked

"Passable." Miriam said, "It's not the best tasting but it's not the worst either."

"With due respect, ma'am." Rodrigo said, "Masarap pa rin 'yan kahit sabihin mo na hindi ito ang pinakamasarap." ("It's still delicious even if you say it's not the most delicious.") he added, before he ate more cake from Miriam's plate when he realized that he ran out of his own cake.

What they did not realize was that everyone stopped what they were doing to look at them eating the cake. One of the attendants of the cake shop had taken pictures of them eating, to be posted on the shop's Facebook page to promote their "Free Five Million Cakes" promo. Other people in the shop snapped photos so they could have a piece of remembrance from that day when the President and the Executive Secretary (to be) showed up to have some cake with them. Soon, people were asking if they could have selfies with them and being accommodating to young people, Miriam and Rodrigo obliged to their requests.

* * *

"Nasaan na ba yung presidente?" ("Where is the President?") A member of the cabinet asked, "It's been thirty minutes and he hasn't arrived. Ang dami pa nating pag-usapan!" ("It's been thiry minutes and he hasn't arrived. We still have a lot to discuss!")

"I just texted him, nasa Quim's Cake pa daw siya sa Tomas Morato." ("I just texted him, he's in Quim's Cake in Tomas Morato") Another member of the cabinet said

"Punyeta!" ("F*ck!") A third member of the Cabinet shouted, "Who wants to check on the President?"

"Si Vice President Leni!" ("Vice President Leni!") A fourth member of the Cabinet called

"I'm fine with that," Leni Robredo, the Vice President, replied, "Pero dapat sasama kayong tatlo sa akin." ("But you three are coming with me") she added

The four cabinet members and Leni stood up from their seats and walked out of the door, with Leni coming out last and telling the remaining members of the Cabinet to stay put in the conference room until further notice.

* * *

Leni and the four members of the cabinet entered the crowded cake shop to look for the President and they navigated on the crowd, saying one "excuse me" after another. At some point, they had to stop walking because a customer of the shop wanted a selfie with the Vice President. Other than that, they were able to continue walking around to look for the President and when they did, they were treated with a sight they've not expected. The President having bits of cake stuck on his face while taking selfies and beside him was someone they didn't expect to see that day - the former Senator and leader of the People's Reform Party herself.

"What the..." was the reaction of one cabinet member as he saw the scene unfold

"Mr. President, Mrs. Executive Secretary, Can I have a picture of you two togehter?" A girl asked

"Sure." Rodrigo and Miriam gamely said as they posed for a picture that a girl who spoke to them took. 

Then they heard a loud clearing of the throat. It was from the Vice President herself, "Mr. President." she said, "With all due respect, you are needed back at the Malacanang Palace. We are more than 30 minutes delayed for the scheduled cabinet meeting."

"My Apologies, Vice President Robredo." Rodrigo said as he stood up and straightened up his Barong, "I am really sorry. I was just a bit side tracked. I should have already proceeded to the Palace with the Executive Secretary as soon as I got her approval to include her in my cabinet."

"Good Afternoon, Vice President." Miriam said, "Apologies for the delay that the President and I have caused."

"Apology accepted." Leni said, "Now let's get the two of you back in the Malacanang Palace. And Rodrigo, make sure your recommendation letter for Miriam gets forwarded to the Commission on Appointments before midnight. We do not want to get into a major controversy on our first days in office."

"Noted, Madame Vice President." Rodrigo said

"Mr. President, Madame Executive Secretary, please stay here a bit longer?" Someone shouted from the crowd

"We can't," Rodrigo said

"We have a cabinet meeting to attend to." Miriam added

"We're so sorry." Rodrigo added

"Okay lang 'yun!" Another person shouted, "Dapat kami ang manghingi ng patawad dahil inaberya namin kayo tapos hindi namin alam na may cabinet meeting pala kayo." ("We should be the one asking for an apology because we ended up inconveniencing you two and we didn't know that you two have a cabinet meeting")

* * *

"Mukhang sweet kayo doon." ("You two looked sweet there.") Leni remarked on Miriam and Rodrigo as they embarked on their ride back to the Malacanang Palace

"I can explain." Rodrigo said

"No, don't deny it." Leni replied, "Besides, the entire country approves of you two. DuRiam diba?" ("Besides, the entire country approves of you two. DuRiam right?" )

"We did not agree to serve this country to replace AlDub." Miriam stated

"The country would think of you two that way for the next six years." Leni said, "If you two do what you did earlier again. You two are not supposed to delay cabinet meetings especially for petty reasons."

Rodrigo and Miriam chose not to argue with the Vice President at that moment. She did have a point after all. They were supposed to be back in the Malacanang Palace right away instead of making a detour to a cake shop because the President's closest supporter suggested them to - but Rodrigo felt really hungry, he had to leave the palace right after being sworn in to make that last minute-appeal to Miriam so that his cabinet would finally be completed.

But a part of them still didn't regret making that quick detour even if that cake wasn't so good. At least they had some time together alone before taking on those responsibilities that will continue to face them for the next six years.

**Author's Note:**

> Note #1: This is the English translation of the Oath of Office for the Philippine President at the beginning of this fic:
> 
> "I, Rodrigo Roa Duterte, do solemnly swear [or affirm]before the people that I will faithfully and conscientiously fulfill my duties as President of the Philippines, preserve and defend its Constitution, execute its laws, do justice to every man, and consecrate myself to the service of the Nation. So help me God."
> 
> Note #2: AlDub is a popular ship here, it's a portmanteau for "ALden and Yaya DUB" from Kalyeserye ("Street series") which is a segment of Eat Bulaga, a popular noontime show here in the Philippines
> 
> Note #3: In the Philippines, a ship is more commonly known as a "love team"


End file.
